Guyver Muyo
by The Lonewolf83
Summary: A crossover between Guyver and Tenchi Muyo
1. Prolog

Author's notes: I don't own any of the characters and this is my first fanfiction  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------  
  
Prolog  
  
It has been three years since the day of since the fall of Chronos Corporation. It was known that a mysterious warrior that was called the 'Guyver' had saved the world. The Guyver was an incredible warrior that was the only one that could defeat the Chronos Corporation. And the one who was chosen by the Guyver was a young buy under the name of Sho Fukamachi. Even though he didn't want to fight he didn't have any choice. With the help of his friends and the so-called Guyver III, they defeated the Chronos Corporation for good, but the price was dear. When Sho and Agito Makishima, known as Guyver III, destroyed the Chronos Most important bases at mount Minakami they were attacked by Commander Gyro. Gyro killed all Sho's friends but Sho survived and avenged them. But his heart died and promised himself that he would never let any innocent people like the one that had fallen for Chronos suffer again. Time passed and the deeds of the Guyver were forgotten. But just some miles outside of Tokyo, where a young man with the name of Tenchi Masaki lived together with his father, grandfather and some girls from the outer space. They had also saved the world with there power that is similar to Shos. All of the girls had a crush on him since they got there; they always end up fighting each other. But what they don't know is that they are going to get there most worst adventure ever.'  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------  
  
Author's notes: So what do you think? Please send me a review.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------- 


	2. Chapter1

---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------  
  
Chapter 1: The return of the Guyver  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------  
  
There was a calm but rainy day at the Masaki hold, no one had anything to do then to watch the TV. All the girls were waiting for Tenchi to return from the town, because it was his turn this week to go to town and shop the groceries. Then the door clicked and opened and in came Tenchi who had two large bags with food and other stuffs.  
  
All: Welcome home Tenchi.  
  
Tenchi: Thanks everyone. Boy it sure rains hard this day. And according to the weather reports it will not stop until Sunday.  
  
Every one didn't like the rain very much because it stopped them to be outside the house and it was also this day that everyone used too go to the beach.  
  
Sasami: How about this place then?  
  
Asked Sasami as she showed everyone some papers about a crater of a meteor that had made crater were the so-called mount Minakami was supposed to be. Everyone looked at the picture of the crater and no one of them hasn't been on a vacation for a long time for a while Tenchi has been in school. So this could be something new for all of them.  
  
Tenchi: How about it everyone, does anyone have any objections?  
  
No one protested all of them needed a little vacation. And so it was agreed. Everyone then began to pack their things for the trip.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------  
  
Meanwhile at mount Minakami, a lone young man under the name of Sho Fukomachi is standing in the middle of the crater. And infront of him was a grave that was raised to the memory of his friends. Even that it was told that it was a meteor that had crashed it was all a lie to cover up the corporation of Chronos which had one of there main bases under the mountain which was also a very important relic point for Chronos. Even that Chronos most important base had been blown up by the so called the Bio-booster armor Guyver which is the reason that his friends were killed. Even so he still had to fight the remaining of Chronos and their demons that is called 'zoanoids'. After that Sho had done his praying he began to walk back to the village that had given him a house that was abounded a very long time ago and no one took cared of it anymore. It was a very large house and about six bedrooms and a large living room that he had rebuild most of it into a dojo. Some of the people said it was a hotel for the people that came to visit the town but the business went so bad so it had to close.  
  
At the end of the town a minivan parked just outside the town entrance, and out of it came Tenchi, his grandfather and the girls. When Tenchi had told his father and grandfather about the trip where they were going to take, only his grandfather could come with them, because he also wanted to see the crater. When everyone had got out of the car they began to look around the town. Sometime later they were all sitting outside a restaurant after a whole day in the village. Everyone had been looking for a place to sleep for the night, but they couldn't find any hotels in this town and they began to wonder.  
  
Ryoko: Why doesn't this town have any hotels? Either this town is poor or they don't get so many tourists in this town.  
  
Sasami: Well one of the kids that I met told me that the hotel that was build here some time ago were permanently closed. And they also told me that a young man just moved in there two years ago.  
  
Kiyone: You mean that he has lived there now for two years all alone?  
  
Sasami: Yeah that's what they told me when I asked about this guy. But they didn't know anything about his personality. They also said that he has been helping the villagers a lot to rebuild their town because of an attack by something very strange some years ago.  
  
Yosho: What do you say Washu do you get anything about what has happened here for about two years ago?  
  
Washu then took up one of her holo-computers, discussed as a normal laptop and began to scan the area.  
  
Washu: Well according to the readings it has definitely happen something here for about two years ago. But I can't figure it out, but whatever that happened here the readings are still strong.  
  
Washu then closed her computer. Then they heard a large commotion at the other end of the restaurant. When they had paid for their food they immediately walked away to see on what was going on. When they arrived they saw that there were a lot of people that had gathered there. But they couldn't see a thing because of all the people.  
  
Yosho: Excuse me young man but what is going on?  
  
Young man: Well it looks like that someone tried to rape a young girl just some minutes ago and then master Sho came to help her, and then the guy challenged him in a fight.  
  
Ryoko: A fight?! This I got to see!  
  
Tenchi: Calm down now Ryoko. We don't want to get to excited now.  
  
Ryoko then looked at Tenchi with a little mad face but calmed down for a minute only to see a man flying over her head. The man landed headfirst right on one of the lamppost on the street with two lose teethes on the ground. Tenchi and the gang looked to where he came from only to see a young man in a fighting suit caring a little girl in his arms. Kiyone got an awestruck at the handsome man and the strange thing was that the thought to get Tenchi had gone away completely. Then a woman walked over to him and took the girl in her arms.  
  
Woman: Thank you so much master Sho. I am very grateful to this.  
  
Sho smiled at her and patted the little girls' head and she mouthed a weak thank you to him. Yosho was a little surprised to see a young man at the same age, as Tenchi could be a master.  
  
Sho: Theres no problem, just come to me anytime you need any help.  
  
He then walked over to where a trench coat was hanging on a chair and to Yoshos surprise a bokken sword in a sheath. All people that were there then separated but somewhere still chatting about him. Tenchi and the gang just stood there and looked at Sho as he walked to a large house where it stood 'Dojo' and nothing more. Then Washu took up her laptop and scanned him about any special powers but she couldn't find any.  
  
Washu: That's strange.  
  
Ayeka: What's strange little Washu?  
  
Washu: When that other guy came flying threw the air I could feel an intense power coming from this guy called Sho. But now I can't scan anything.  
  
Ryoko: Maybe your computer is getting a virus.  
  
Washu then cast an evil glare at her daughter but Ryoko just looked up in the sky.  
  
Yosho: But I wonder who trained him it wasn't just a normal punch he did to that guy. Sasami you said that he lived in the old hotel right?  
  
Sasami: Yeah he did.  
  
Yosho: Then maybe we can ask him if we can rest there for the night.  
  
Ryoko: Well then let's go in and take a look at the dojo.  
  
Kiyone: Yeah lets all go and take look.  
  
Everyone looked at each other's and they all agreed to take a look. When they went in they got a real awestruck on how it was build. It had everything that a dojo could have.  
  
Voice: What can I do you for you then?  
  
The voice startled everyone because it sounded like it came from everywhere. Then they saw that it was Sho who came from the stairs dressed in a dojo robe. Yosho then walked up to him and bowed respectfully and Sho did the same.  
  
Yosho: Excuse us for barging in like this but a man told us that we should seek you up if we had any problems.  
  
Sho: What kind of problems?  
  
Yosho: Well you see we heard that you had some rooms to hire for a couple of nights. Is that correct?  
  
Sho: Yeah I have some rooms at the upper floor but there are only five rooms that is not in use right now and they only have two beds each.  
  
Everyone then looked at each other and then back to Sho.  
  
Sho: But can I ask you now why you came here, not too many people come here just to rest.  
  
Ayeka: Well you see sir Sho we are actually here to look at the crater just outside the town. But we forgot to take with us some camping equipment to camp near it.  
  
When Sho heard that they were going to the crater, he walked over to one of the sword stands and picked up one of the bokken swords and sheathed it in the sheath.  
  
Sho: I will come back later; I just need too get some things to dinner tonight. But I'm not that of a good cock.  
  
Sasami then smiled and called out at him.  
  
Sasami: Don't worry I can do the food if you want?  
  
Sho looked at the young girl, and then smiled at her and said too everyone.  
  
Sho: Then make yourself at home.  
  
And with that he walked out to the market.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------  
  
Meanwhile in Tokyo a large man with white hair was walking threw the corridors to his office and when he came in there were five soldier dressed men gathered inside the office.  
  
Man: Have you find any trace of the boy Fukomachi yet?  
  
Sodier1: Yes we have finally found him Commander Gyro. And you are not gonna believe this sir, but he have been hiding in the town that is near former mount Minekami  
  
Gyro: You mean that he is still at the town that we had found the first relic point? Well this was interesting.  
  
Soldier2: What is our order commander?  
  
Gyro then turned around and faced the soldiers.  
  
Gyro: Zektoll, take your team and some of the others and get to that site.  
  
Zektoll: Yes sir! Elegen, Darzelb, Gaster, Zankrus, lets go!  
  
And within a few minutes the so-called 'The New Hyper Zoanoid Team 5' was away with about ten other zoanoids.  
  
In the office Commander Gyro were looking out threw the window and looked at the all the people that was living in Tokyo.  
  
Gyro: 'Soon I will have the Guyver unit and then no one can stop Chronos anymore.'  
  
He then walked over to his chair and began to concentrate with his mind power.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------  
  
Back to the town Minakami, Tenchi and the others had waked up and gotten ready to go to the crater that were mount Minakami had once been. They were all waiting for Sho to come to show them the way to the crater.  
  
Mihoshi: He's late.  
  
Kiyone: Oh be quiet Mihoshi, you were the one we were waiting in first place and it was then he told us wait here for so could get something.  
  
And when Kiyone finished the sentence they all heard a sound of a motorbike coming from the other end of the town. They then saw that it was Sho who was driving a super-bike and a real beauty too. He then motioned them to follow him and they all climbed into the van and drived right behind him.  
  
They arrived at mount Minakami a half an hour later and when the others looked at the size they got an awestruck by the surroundings. Even if that meteor or whatever caused this there were grass and flowers growing at the bottom. Sho parked his motorbike at the small parking lot that was build for the tourist and the others walked over to him.  
  
Washu: This is real impressive. But how can it grow flowers at the bottom?  
  
Sho: No one knows how they grow. Some says it's a miracle, and some others say that someone must have planted the flowers.  
  
Sasami: It's so pretty.  
  
Ayeka: It sure is Sasami and somehow it is calming the soul. But I just don't know how it does.  
  
Kiyone: Well lets go down then and take a closer look.  
  
And with that everyone walked down except for Sho, he had walked to the other end of the crater. Kiyone who wondered were Sho had gone to, began to look around the area only to find him standing before a grave. She then called to the others.  
  
Kiyone: Hey everyone take look over there!  
  
Sasami: What is it Kiyone?  
  
Everyone looked at were Kiyone pointed at, and it was then they saw that Sho stood on one knee infront a grave praying; everyone began to wonder if there was something special with this crater. They then began to walk over to where Sho was. But what they didn't know was that a pair of choppers where heading there way. When Tenchi and the gang arrived to where Sho was praying they saw that he was finished but he didn't turn around. But after some minutes Sho only turned his head and faced the others but nobody except for Kiyone could se e a lone tear come down his chin. Whatever happened here must have to do with Sho's past. Then Sho snapped his head to the sound of choppers. Sho then saw the choppers and out of it came about ten paratroopers and Sho recognized them immediately.  
  
Sho: (CHRONOS!! How the hell could they know that I am here?!)  
  
Sho then turned back to the others who had a questioned look at their faces. Sho knew that he had to act quickly if he was going to save them so they didn't have to fall victim to Chronos.  
  
Sho: GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE NOW!!  
  
Nobody understood what was going on but when they began to run a head for the van one of paratroopers landed right on the roof. The paratrooper who crashed threw the roof came up again and to everyone's amazement he didn't have any scratch. Tenchi and the others then looked around and saw the rest of them fall against the ground. Sho looked at the Chronos troopers and saw that the transformation began directly.  
  
Sasami: Sis! What is happening to them?  
  
Sasami had taken a hold at Ayekas kimono when she saw the falling men. But then in an instant they all were shocked when the troopers began to transform into a something of a demon they had never in their life seen before. Kiyone looked to where Sho was standing, she also saw that in his eyes burned with rage and anger. An anger, that was the strongest that none one had ever seen before.  
  
Zoanoid: So we finally found you Fukamachi.  
  
Kiyone and the others looked at Sho, and wondered how this demon could know him. Kiyone then noticed that Sho began to draw the bokken sword under the coat. But instead of a wooden sword it was real sword that was unsheathed and with a quick slash he divided one of the monsters onto two. The body of the dead zoanoid then disintegrated into nothing.  
  
Sho: RUN!!!  
  
Tenchi and the others didn't know what was going on as they began to run. But then, another group of zoanoids had run infront of them, stopping them so they didn't run away. When Sho saw this he lost the concentration on the zoanoids and he didn't se that a strong fist that belonged to a zoanoid that looked exactly like Gregore. The fist hit Sho in the back and he could feel tremendous pain at his back. The others looked at Sho and Kiyone became extremely worried for him.  
  
Kiyone: Shouldn't we help him?!  
  
Ryoko: How? Our powers needs some time to charge up, and when we are done they have probably tore us apart.  
  
Tenchi: Ryoko is right Kiyone we wouldn't stand a chance against them.  
  
Ayeka: Look!!  
  
Everyone looked to the direction were Sho was, and then they saw that his eyes were glowing with a blue light. They then saw that the zoanoids began to shake with fear as they saw that their doom was near. Then it came.  
  
Sho: GUUYYVVEERR!!!!  
  
To be continued......  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------  
  
Authors notes: What do you think? Please send me a review about the fanfic, and also vote for the girl between Ayeka and Ryoko that are going to get Tenchi. 


	3. Chapter2

Author's notes: Finally my second chapter is up but I have a another fiction going on so be sure to check it out when it comes.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 2: The Guyvers story  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------  
  
Sho: GUUYYVVEERR!!!!  
  
A bright light surrounded Sho and in an instant the Bio-booster armor activated and a force field was around him as it was put on Sho. Tenchi and the others saw in amazement as the armor had come on Sho. The zoanoids began to shake even more as they saw Sho come closer to them. Two of the zoanoids attacked him from each side, but as they came closer, Sho disappeared in thin air and they didn't see where. Tenchi and the others had hid themselves behind the trees as Sho fought the monsters. They also began to charge up their hidden powers inside of them.  
  
Tenchi: Ready?  
  
All: Ready!  
  
Tenchi: Grandpa take care of Sasami, alright?  
  
Yosho: Okay.  
  
Sasami: Don't worry I'll be all right.  
  
They all nodded, but then they heard a real horrible scream and when they turned around they saw that one of the zoanoids had been cut into pieces. They also saw that Sho were fighting the green one that hit him in the back just a little while ago. Sho and the monster had caught each other's hands in a grip. But as a surprise the zoanoids arms where then ripped of from the body. The zoanoid screamed in pain as its arms where ripped of. Tenchi, the girls and the zoanoids looked in amazement as the green zoanoid screamed in pain. Sho threw away the arms and it landed near another one who covered its eyes from the blood that where splurged out from the arms. Then the control-medal then shined and air came out to from the two breathing holes and stabilized the pressure inside the armor-suit. Then the green zoanoid attacked with its horn instead but Sho stopped its head just some centimeter from the control-medal. Sho held the horn for a while until his power on the hands had been powered up. Then he crushed the horn like a tomato. The other zoanoid became even more afraid of Sho then any zoanoid that could be. Then with a swift flash the head then flew away from its body. As the head disappeared threw the sky, Tenchi, the girls and the zoanoids saw the blade at his arm that it blinked by the strange material that it was made of.  
  
Zoanoid: KILL HIM!!  
  
And with that all the other zoanoid began to attack him, but when the group of zoanoids came near him, the ground right under them exploded. They flied up in the air and landed with a large thump on the hard ground. Sho looked in the direction were the explosive came from and to his surprise he saw that Kiyone had some sort of a bazooka in her hand. He also saw that the others also had a set of strange weapons and their clothing had changed. Kiyone ran up to Sho and got herself ready to fight.  
  
Kiyone: Sho are you alright?  
  
Sho: Yeah, I'm okay but you shouldn't be here.  
  
Kiyone: Hey, we can't let you have all the fun now, can't we also have some fun.  
  
Sho smiled inside the armor, he then looked at the others and saw that Tenchi and Ryoko had something that looked like lightsabers. He also saw that Tenchi had a handle but Ryoko didn't. Sho then jumped into the air and kicked another zoanoid right in the head so it flew of. He then saw that a zoanoid had begun an assault on Mihoshi and she didn't see it because she had her hands full against two others. Sho then jumped and activated both his swords and screamed.  
  
Sho: HEY, YOU, GIRL!! DUCK!!  
  
Mihoshi ducked and didn't see but heard a blood curling sound and a large thud on the ground. When she looked up she saw tree dead zoanoids and Sho standing there with two large blades on his arms. She then got up and thanked him and continued the attack. Then some time later all the zoanoids had gathered into one place and that made Sho too take the chance to fire his most power fullest weapon.  
  
Sho: Everyone take shelter behind me!!  
  
Tenchi and the others looked at Sho with a confused look but then nodded and got themselves behind him. Then Washu felt a tremendous power flow through him as she scanned him with her computer she saw that his readings were even more power fuller than the wings of the lighthawk. Kiyone looked at the zoanoids who got ready to strike anytime, and as on cue they all began to charge him. Kiyone then was about to run too Sho's side but where stopped by Washu. She looked at Washu and then back to Sho, and when the zoanoids began to get closer. Sho opened the breastplate and the zoanoids stopped their attack and scream.  
  
Zoanoids: HE IS GOING TO USE THE MEGA-SMASHER!! EVERYONE RETREAT, RETREAT!!!  
  
But it was to late, a large beam came from the breastplates inside the two orbs. The beam thrust forward to about one kilometer long. When the beams died they all saw the destruction that had been made. Washu was the one who was most impressed by it. Then they all looked at Sho and saw that he was breathing hard. Sho then concentrated and as he did so the armor went of. Kiyone then walked up to him and helped him up so he could stand. At the other side of the forest five figures were looking at the fight and the destruction with the mega-smashed.  
  
Zektoll: What strength, no wonder that the old 'Hyper Zoanoid Team 5' had so hard time by defeating him.  
  
Elegen: Yeah, but I think that he is only using his half power. The only thing that we should fear is that mega-smasher.  
  
Gaster: What I know is that the Guyver armor is weak against acid, and you all know that it is only the Enzyme units that is capable to acid blood in their weans. But the missiles that I have might have a chance against the Guyver, but that will waste so much of my energy to reproduce new missiles.  
  
Darzelb: Well should we attack now or wait for reinforcement?  
  
Zektoll: The commander said that we need some hot tracks first before we do anything. And I think that those people over there are something that we can use to lure him with.  
  
Zankles: Zektoll, I have received a report from the base that we have permission to do what it takes to get the control-metal. But they suggested that they have sent a new type of zoanoid, which are going to help us. But it will take a week to finish the development so he doesn't die when he transforms.  
  
Zektoll: Alright then! Lets find a place to set up for temporary base.  
  
And with that they disappeared in the forest. Back to where Sho and the others were they were all treating their wounds after the battle. Sho had deactivated his armor and didn't have any scratch on him. Washu then walked up to him.  
  
Washu: Excuse me Sho but what was that thing you summoned. All I could feel was that it had tremendous power inside of it.  
  
Sho looked at everyone and he also saw that Kiyone also wanted to know very badly. Sho then gave out a heavy sigh and seated himself infront of a tree.  
  
Sho: What I am about to tell you are something that happened for almost three years ago. It all stared when I came across a very strange thing by a lake in Tokyo when I and my best friend Tetsuro was relaxing by a lake near the school after a hard day. When we came there, there was an explosion by a hilltop and down from it, came something that was called the 'Guyver unit'.  
  
Sho paused there to catch his breath and also to stay calm so that he could control his feelings.  
  
Sho: First nothing happened, but when I looked at it, it somehow activated by itself and it infested inside my body like a parasite. But it didn't leave any side effects the only thing that was left by it when it came of was two strange organisms, which allows me to call the armor any time I want and also to use telepathic powers. It also heals any wound that I would receive when I have it on, but it will takes some time to heal them. And these monsters that we battled right know is something that is called a zoanoid and there are a part of company that is called Chronos Corporation and they are the reason that I had to accept my fate as a Guyver.  
  
Washu: Are there anymore like you here on earth?  
  
Sho: Not anymore.  
  
All: Huh?  
  
Mihoshi: What do you mean?  
  
Sho: You know about the crater right? The mountain that lied there was actually one of Chronos most important laboratories. But under it there was something else that Chronos valued more than anything else in this world. When I came here to rescue my father and someone really important in my life, a guy under the name Agito Makashima helped me in to the Chronos headquarter.  
  
Tenchi: Hey I know that guy, he disappeared two years ago and no one have seen him since then...?! Hey wait a minute do you mean that Agito are also a Guyver?!  
  
Sho: More like 'was' is the right word.  
  
Everyone looked then at Sho and he continued.  
  
Sho: Their leader under a fight killed him. When I got there Agito was already dying but his last word to me was that I must protect the earth against Chronos. He also told me that he had planted a bomb in the core of the station. When my friends and I came out to safety from the explosion we where attacked by Gyro and he killed everyone including Mizuky.  
  
Kiyone saw that a tear came down his cheek and could only imagine on what had happened.  
  
Ayeka: Was this Mizuky you're...?  
  
Sho: Yes. Yes she was.  
  
All: ...  
  
Sho: Now that you know my story just have to warn you now. They maybe have spies here so you have to watch your backs, because if they know that you have come in contact with me. They will do anything to get a hold of you so they can use you against me.  
  
Everyone looked at each others and nodded in return.  
  
Sho: Well that's all I can say. You better get back to your home.  
  
Sho then began walk over to his motorbike.  
  
Tenchi: What are you going to do?  
  
Sho: I'm going to look for any survivors from this attack, and then I am going to find their headquarter.  
  
Kiyone: All by yourself?!  
  
Sho nodded.  
  
Sho: Yeah, I have to do it myself, I don't want to you all to get involved in this mess.  
  
Washu: Well for the looks of it we are already involved in this. And you know what you do need some help by defeating these monsters, am I right?  
  
Sho looked at the others and saw that they all wanted to help just like the others in the past. He then stood up from the tree walked over to where he had thrown his sword and trench coat. And then he turned to them and gave them a small smile.  
  
Sho: Alright, but I need to pray one last time before we head back to Tokyo.  
  
The others nodded and Sho walked away to the gravestone near the crater.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------  
  
Meanwhile back to the Chronos headquarter in Tokyo, commander Gyro looked throw the files which is mean to a new type of zoanoid that would be the end of the Guyver. It suddenly beeped at his intercom. He looked up from his work and answered the call.  
  
Gyro: What is it?  
  
Scientist: We have some very good news to you commander, the working on the zoanoid will only take a day or two too finish.  
  
Gyro: Why is that it are going to take faster time?  
  
Scientist: We where able to do some changes on the DNA code so it have acid as blood. It can even regenerate the parts that it will lose and replace it with new ones.  
  
Gyro: I see, and what are you going to call this new zoanoid?  
  
Scientist: Well we have wonder to name it Enzyme III, but the name is getting old so we has named it to Aptom instead.  
  
Gyro: Isn't that the name of the zoanoid that where a traitor to Chronos two years ago?  
  
Scientist: That is correct sir, but we have done some modification inside the body and if he ever will betray us once again. Well we can either dispose him or use the acid bomb we have implanted in the neck. And the best is that we the bomb is sitting in the back of the very important part on the body.  
  
Gyro: Alright then do your best on creating Aptom and don't do any mistakes or else you will meet your doom.  
  
Scientist: That is a (gulp) roger sir!  
  
And with that the monitor went of. Gyro looked at the monitor and started up a program that allowed him to check the new zoanoid that where being processed. He then opened a bottle from the mini-bar at the left side of his office.  
  
Gyro: (Soon Guyver you will meet your doom.) HAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------  
  
Back to where Sho and the others were but they where back to the village at Sho's dojo with the help of Washu's teleportation unit they where all able to get back. They all had told Sho about their special powers and their origins from an another solar system that is called Jurai. Sho was amazed about their story, they also told him about their battle against Kagato, Prof. Clay and their other adventure together.  
  
Kiyone: So now that you know our story, what do you think about us?  
  
Sho looked at the others and just smiled to them. Kiyone who sat on Sho's right side didn't se the stare Ryoko and Ayeka saw her look when Kiyone looked at Sho almost the hole time. Before anyone could say another word there was a hard knock at Sho's door. Sho then walked up to the door and opened it and saw that it was the girl from before and she looked troubled.  
  
Sho: Angelica? What's wrong?  
  
Angelica: There are some strange looking men outside the of town that are looking for you.  
  
Sho: Who are they?  
  
Sho asked as he walked over to one of the bokken stand.  
  
Angelica: One of them is the same guy who tried to rape me yesterday.  
  
Sho looked outside at the entrance of the town and saw about six other guys with the leader who tried to rape Angelica.  
  
Sho: I really am getting tired to deal with this guy.  
  
Sho then looked at the others and said.  
  
Sho: Wait here. This fight is mine.  
  
And with that he walked out. When he arrived to the entrance the guy which he had beat up the other day and also looked like to be the leader of the group steeped forward.  
  
Leader: So the coward finally comes.  
  
Villager: It's you who are the coward by raping an innocent girl!!  
  
The leader: Shut up!! Who asked for you!!  
  
Sho turned his head and saw that it was Angelicas mother that had called out the gang leader. Sho then took a fighting stance and when Yosho saw the stance, his question that if he was a master or not had been answered.  
  
Sho: If you want a fight? Here I am!  
  
And with that Sho ran with top speed against his foe.  
  
To be continued......  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------  
  
Author's notes: It took some time but it's finally done. Please send me a review about the fic. 


End file.
